The Second Time Around
by igirlwholikesherstuff
Summary: Modern day, Eriks son and Christine and Raouls daughter meet, what will take place? Erik and Christine and OC and OC
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day, the first day of summer vacation! And seventeen year old Miranda De Chagny rose that morning with possibly the largest smile on her face in years. No school to rise early for meant she could spend her days at the Opera Populaire, where her mother worked. And she was excited beyond all thought right now, dancing happily about her room for a moment and just being...well, silly, she grabbed her teal ipod from her dresser and turned it on. 'Love and Save the Empty' by Erin McCauley blasted through the ear phones.

"Little girls, don't know how to be sweet girls, mommy didn't teach me. Little boys, don't know how to treat little girls, daddy didn't show me. Face down, on top of your head, oh why did I give it up to you? This is how I shoot myself up high." singing along with the musical device, she did a funny little stroll-slid over to her closet, never being one for dresses, she grabbed a pair of black jeans and a tight red t-shirt that she loved.

Doing the same dance to her full length mirror, she checked herself over, same piercing blue eyes, like her father and lush brown curls, like her mother. Miranda wasn't a hard person to understand, really, just that she just like her father headstrong as a boar and as stubborn as one too. Thank her mother for that one; it was a dangerous combination in a world where females were submissive. The very thought made her snort, another unlady-like trait, if Miranda was one thing, it was a tomboy, through-and-through.

Giving herself a little smirk, she left her room and headed down the winding stairs to the dinning room where she knew her parents, Raoul and Christine, to be. They sat in their usual spots at the ridiculously long table. 'Really, do three people need a table that long?' shrugging the thought off, she leaned forward to kiss her mother and fathers cheek, muttering her good mornings, she decided to ignore, with heated passion that they were arguing about her mothers Opera career, him wanting her to retire. 'Yea, like that would happen.' she snorted.

Christine eyed her daughter with a wrinkled nose. "Must you make such....brooding sounds?"  
"Brooding?" Raoul furrowed his brow then snorted himself. It brought a giggle from his baby girl and a scowl from his beautiful wife.

Miranda looked between them, grinning to herself as a plate of delicious looking food was set before her. "Thank you, Gracie." they seemed to always have this 'debate' once a month but Christine always won and then four hours would pass without talking then her father would beg for forgiveness. Of course she forgave him; it was almost like a game. It was rather sweet but sometimes, disgusted her at how childish it seemed. Deep down, she wished for a marriage like e that, with such love and devotion. 'Sigh...' any thought of eating soon disappeared and after forcing some egg down, excused herself.

"Where are you going, darling?" Christine asked as she looked up, seeing Miranda with her purse and coat.

"Going to 'work'." she beamed and both her parents chuckled, knowing she spoke of the Opera Populaire, she always referred to it as her work, through the new owners refused to hire a 'child.' both had a sneaking suspicion it was because she was of the fairer sex. 'Snarky bastards.'

"Don't forget, pumpkin, we're going out with the Boyds this afternoon." Raoul indeed reminded her and if the brunette could glow anymore, she did. She absolutely loved hunting, though her mother disagreed with her husband's choice to include her. Still did if the scowl on her face was any indication.  
"I'll see you soon, mother." kissing their cheeks again, she left the house, alight smirk on her face at hearing her mother exclaim,

'Really, Raoul?! Why must you include my daughter in the most barbous thing known to man?!" Miranda laughed at the thought. Considering most of her activities, she sometimes felt she should have been borne a male. Everything father and son did, it was father and daughter in the Chagny estates, the only thing she really shared with her mother was her love for singing and the Opera.

******************************************

Aron woke up that morning and laughed, he knew that it was Miranda De Changey's first day of summer vacation and he was anxious to see what she would do this time, remembering all the things she had done before. He grabbed his ipod and turned on 'Inside the Fire' by his favorite band, Disturbed

"Devin, wont go to heaven, she's just another lost soul about to be mine again." He sang along quietly, walking out into the main room of the house he shared with his father, Erik, or he was also known as the 'Phantom of the Opera' to everyone in the opera house. When he looked up, he saw his dad looking at him,

"Yea dad?" he asked, pulling a headphone out of his ear,

"Nothing." His dad said, looking away and gesturing towards the food on the table. Aron sat down and started to eat his breakfast, famished for some reason. While he was eating, he started to discuss the opera house with his father,

"I think that 'La Carlotta' has to go." Aron said bluntly. Erik nodded, agreeing with his son. Aron got up and took care of his dishes, walking over to grab his jacket and walking out, calling over his shoulder, "I will be back for lunch," Aron walked through the tunnels, ending up on the catwalks.

He looked down curiously, there was yelling coming from the managers office. He swung down and looked in a hole that he and his father had put, almost laughing at what he saw.

Miranda looked between the mangers, fuming,

"So, let me get this straight. You usually don't want me to even be _around_ the opera house, but now you want me to be in it? To _sing_, no less?" she asked in an angry voice. The managers nodded, chanting 'we are men!' as she stared them down. 17 or not, the girl had one hell of a temper, just like her mother. De Chagny women were not the one you chose to cross, willingly. Miranda shook her head, fuming,

"Why don't you have Carlotta? She doesn't have the biggest part in here." She said icily, considering the option of flicking them off and walking out.

"Carlotta is home in Italy, for a family emergency." They explained, and then went on to say that she was their second choice for the part. That is what made Miranda crack,

"**Second choice?** I am you second choice? Isn't that called an _**understudy?**_" she yelled, then listened as they stuttered about Carlotta refusing to have an understudy. Miranda sighed; she hated being a girl sometime. She nodded and walked out of the office, not saying a word. After she left, the managers looked at each other and sighed in relief, the De Changey girls were **never** one's you cross willingly, they knew that now. Miranda walked out and smirked, she knew that she had been a little over the top, but it had been worth it to see the managers faces when she had started to yell. She walked over to her mother, explained the situation, and then to the orcastra pit to talk to Monsieur Reyar, like she did every time she came to the Opera Populaire.

Aron slid to the floor, trying and succeeding in holding in his laughter at the scene he just witnessed. Miranda De Changey had _**some **_temper, he would admit that. She didn't seem the spoiled type though, or the diva type, so maybe she could stay around. He shrugged and got up; it all depended on her voice. She wasn't staying if she had a bad voice that was final. He started walking back down to the cellars; he had to talk to his father about this. He took the backstage way though, and when he got to the ropes, he heard a voice singing. It was a girl's voice, she was _amazing_. Unlike anything he had heard before. He found himself walking towards the orcastra pit, where the voice was coming from. When he saw her singing, his eyes widened, he couldn't believe that Miranda De Changey's voice was that amazing. It was almost, _heavenly_; she wouldn't be leaving the Opera Populaire because of the Phantoms, that's for sure.

Miranda closed her eyes, getting into the song she was singing to show Monsieur Reyar her range, so the orchestra knew how to play it with her. She listened to the musical break in the song, smiling as she heard her mother walk into the room; she looked at her and smiled, then closed her eyes again to finish the song. When she was done, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath, and smiled, she thought she had nailed it. Everyone started to come over to her at once, telling her how good she was. She nodded and looked at them all, trying to get them to go away so she could be alone. After about 5 minutes, she openly walked away and into her mother's dressing room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Aron followed her, silent as night. When he saw her lock the door, he thought of the passage behind the mirror, but shook his head; he didn't know what she was doing in there!


	2. First meeting

The nerve of some men, Miranda thought she couldn't be surprised anymore. How wrong she was. Sighing with a roll of her eyes, she plopped into the vanity chair and pulling out her ever faithful I-pod. The music started again but she only hummed along, not really paying attention as she gazed at the window. What would her mother say when she found out about singing. Hell, her father!

'Ugh…momma will be happy but daddy…well, he'll be ok. I am his little angel.' head swaying to the beat, her eyes closed, getting more into the song.  
Thud, thud, thud!  
The thundering of feet in the opera hall jetted the brunette back to reality and looked to the door in confusion. What was going on? Muffled shouts could be heard and she distinctly heard something about 'the opera ghost.' she snorted, rolling her eyes as she went back to what she was doing. Her mother said the ghost was just a myth. Besides, her mother never lied to her before.

_____________________________________________________________

'For all that is holy and good in the world!' Aron cursed his luck, dodging any attempts of the 15 stagehands to catch him. They really thought he was the opera ghost? His father? Were they insane, really? Aron didn't even wear a mask! 'These people are idiots!' he concluded, as if he hadn't known before.  
Turning a corner sharply, the row of doors exposed to himself and he almost moaned in pure pleasure. So many hiding places, grabbing the first handle and to his horror, was locked. 'Nooooooo!' then he tried another door and another, and another. Nothing. "Shit!"

"Down here!" the leader of the little mob called and they turned the corner. Grins slipped on their faces, stalking forward like Aron was prey. But he was far from though; he was the son of the most famous opera 'ghost'! He would not be brought down by mere mortals!

Willing his luck to be good, for once, he reached for the door and turned.-click-it opened! Almost giddily, he burst into the room, panting and slamming the door closed after him to lean against it. He could feel it buckle under him from all the pressure but held fast. A sharp intake of breath had his head snapping up, staring at the very girl that had plagued his head, and got him into this problem in the first place. But now, with her large electric blue eyes staring up at him, wide and innocent, yet knowing, he only wanted to hold her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear quietly. Instead, he got…

"Hey!!" hands snapped to cover her chest, one leg bending up and over top protect herself then switched legs. He only looked oddly at her, brow raised and she stopped screaming abruptly, looking down.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that." she was fully dressed! Sheepishly looking back at him, she shrugged.

"Habit, I suppose, comes with having a father who needs to learn how to knock."  
His mouth opened to retort but the door buckled again as more men tried to push it open.

"Don't worry Miss. De Chagny! We'll save you!" one called out, heroically.

Miranda scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I could probably take him down before they break that door open." she muttered, causing the black haired boy to snort. She looked up sharply, eyes narrowing.

"What got a problem with a girl being able to protect herself?" she asked him icily, then called, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Leave. Now." She half commanded/half yelled. Then turned to the boy, taking in his height, and his good looks,

"Hi, I'm Miranda, and you are?" she asked, holding out her hand to shake his. Aron blinked, then took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles,

"Aron, an honor to meet you." He said quietly, his mouth only and inch above her knuckles still. Miranda smiled and blushed,

"Gosh, way to act like we're in the 1800, but the pleasures all mine, _sir_." she teased, giggling in a unlike herself manner. Aron smiled,

"Well that was the best time for women." He said shrugging,

"No, it wasn't. Women had to be so submissive, and they still do, it just isn't and wasn't fair" Miranda corrected, gesturing to the couch, going back to her own chair, sitting on it and sighing. Aron looked at her and cautiously sat down, looking around, Miranda watched him with narrow eyes, wondering if he was like most boys as he thought that girls should be submissive,

"I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me like your about to kill me." Aron said, looking around the room still. Miranda raised her eyebrows; he hadn't even looked at her!

"Maybe I'm about to. Or maybe I'm about to ask you about yourself." She said slyly. 'Like she even cares, but I can hope cant I' he thought to himself before shrugging and saying

"Ok. I'm Aron and I'm 17 and I like it here at the Opera Populaire.", smiling right back at her, being very vague about himself. Miranda rolled her eyes, 'figures he would be that vague, but mysterious.' She thought before saying

"I meant about your _personality_, but whatever. My turn then?", at his nod, she went on,

"I'm Miranda, I'm 17 like you and I love the Opera Populaire like you." She said, then stood up, "I think they left, but do you wanna stay for a while just in case?" she asked, almost _hoping_, for him to say yes, 'wait, she wants _me_ to stay and talk to her?' he thought before nodding,

"Stupid people need to learn the difference of a person walking around the Opera House and the ghost." He said darkly, death-glaring at the door. Miranda shoot him a 'what-the-hell?' look before shrugging, it didn't really matter. Miranda got up and put her ear to the door, and smiled when she heard shuffling,

"Their out there alright, I can hear them trying to be quiet, but they aren't very good at it." She commented, turning around and smiling at him, 'what the heck?!?! Why am I acting like he is one of my best friends?' she questioned herself, turning back to her I-pod and book, deciding that if he wanted to talk, she would talk, but if he was going to just sit there like a statue, she would ignore him. Aron closed his eyes taking a deep breath,

"Why are you treating me like a friend? I'm a stranger that just came into your room?" he said to her, opening his eyes and staring at her figure, sitting on the chair, about to put headphones in her ears, 'wow, she is too pretty. No, Aron, stop it! You know what her mother did to your father!' he said to himself, trying to keep himself from thinking about her, little did he know, Miranda was trying to keep herself from thinking about _him. _Suddenly, they heard

"Miranda! Darling, are you ok?" from behind the door. Miranda jumped up, smiling,

"Yea dad, I'm fine. I'll come out soon." She called back, but her father didn't listen, the door started to jiggle and open a bit. Aron jumped up and looked around frantically, looking for any secret passages nearby. Miranda walked over to him quickly,

"You have to get out of here somehow!" she whispered to him, turning to the door and calling out the first thing that came to her,

"Da-ddy! Stay out, I'm changing!" then turned to him and shrugged, at least the door stopped jiggling. Aron smiled gratefully, then walked over to the mirror, running a hand over it, looking for the crack that would open it. Miranda looked at him, confusion clear on her face. Aron found it and smiled, turning back to Miranda, he waked over and grabbed her hand,

"I thank you for getting your father to not see me and I bid you goodbye." He said quickly, putting a small kiss on her knuckles again,

"Wait! Can I ask you one question?" she asked quickly and breathlessly, grabbing a part of his shirt to stop him from leaving. He turned, now it was his turn to have confusion all over his face,

"Will-will I see you again?" she asked quietly, feeling as though her face were on fire. Aron smiled, tilting her face up with two of his fingers,

"If you want to see me again, you will." He said quickly, then smiled even wider at her nod, then turned and walked into the passage, humming a random tune. Miranda watched him leave, a smile blossoming on her face, she would see him again! She turned and walked to the door, opening it and telling her parents the news. They were both very happy for her, at least, they showed that they were happy for her in front of her, she didn't know what their real reactions were. Miranda smiled at them and turned on her I-pod, thinking about Aron and when she would see him again.

Thanks for reading the second chapter! I just wanted to give a _**HUGE!!!**_ Thank you to…….Taishogurl!!!! Without her, you wouldn't have this chapter, so go read her stories!!!!! Please? And, please take the 20 seconds it probably takes to write a review, I know people are reading this story, but I have no reviews.


	3. Tiring

The brunette sighed heavily, falling into her favorite chair and letting her head lull back. Unblinking, she stared up at the ceiling, relinquishing in the silence that came with the emptiness of her own dressing room. Reaching out blindly to the vanity, she grabbed her ever faithful I-pod and slipped the headphones in.

"Someone to count on, in a world of change. Here I am, stop where you're standin'. What you need is a lover, a man to take over. Oh girl, don't look any further."  
The soothing voice of Dennis Edwards in Don't look any further, calmed her somewhat anxious nerves. Something had her on edge all this week but she knew exactly what it

was.

"Strange, when you think of the chances that we'd both be in a state of mind. Too cool to be careless, lookin' for the right thing. Oh baby, don't look any further. Tonight. Tonight, we're gonna taste a little, paradise. Rock you all night long, baby. All night long. Daylight. Daylight. I'll still be lookin' in your ebony eyes. And we'll go on and on and on."

Even with the beat and almost hypnotizing words, she couldn't ignore the part of her mind that wanted to analyze all the fights her parents had been in lately. What was going on? All her friends that had divorced parents told her the 'symptoms', so to speak and this fit them. Where they getting a divorce?

"Day-o day-o, mombajee ai-o, well. Don't look any further. Day-o day-o, mombajee ai-o, well. Don't look any further. Someone to count on. In a world of changing'. Here I am, stop where you're standin'. What you need is a lover. You need a lover. To love you all over. Love me all over. Oh baby, don't you have to look any further, further. Don't look any further."

'_No! They would never do that!'_ but even deep down, she didn't believe that. She seen the looks they gave each other, she noticed the little things they didn't do anymore, like holding hands, walking close, kissing her cheek when he leaves the room.

"Don't look any further. Tonight. Tonight, we're gonna taste a little, paradise. Rock you all night long. Rock you all night long. Daylight. Daylight. I'll still be lookin' in your ebony eyes. And we'll go on and on and on. Day-o day-o, mombajee ai-o, say it. Don't look any further. Day-o day-o, mombajee ai-o, well. Don't look any further, don't you ever look."

Was that really going to happen to her family? They were going to split…was what going to happen to her? Her friends lives weren't that bad, maybe even better, or as they said. They got twice the stuff but Miranda didn't want that. She wanted them to stay married, forever!

"Day-o day-o, mombajee ai-o. Don't look any further, further. Day-o day-o, mombajee ai-o. Don't look any further, further. Day-o day-o, mombajee ai-o. Don't look any further."  
She shook her head, trying to clear all the thoughts away but it did no good. They were going to and there was nothing she could do. One tear, then two, then three fell down her cheeks and before she knew it, was silently crying.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He had gone to congratulate her on a performance well done, using the opera's passage ways as to not be seen, again. There was no want to repeat those actions. But as he stood there, watching his little minx cry, he felt so helpless. Why was she crying, did something happen on her way here? Did someone try to attack her? An urge of possessiveness and protectiveness welded up in his large frame. Whoever made his little minx cry would suffer greatly.  
Pushing the door open soundlessly, he stepped into the room. Her breath was even, chest falling and rising with each breath. She had fallen asleep. Gazing down at her a moment longer, he swept her into is strong arms, cradling her body to him, like she might break. His father was going to kill him but how could he, son of Eric, leave a dismal in distress? He couldn't especially not when it was his Miranda.

-- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- - -- - - - - - --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Aron?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and looking about her. Where was she? The cave like walls, dark furniture and a…organ? Definitely not in her room! Looking around for the reason she awoke, she spotted Aron at a bench, not to far from her. Sitting up, attentively, her head cocked to the side. "Aron?"

In a flutter of black and white, he moved to kneel in front of her, still coming eye level and she had to lean back a little, blinking. How did he move so fast? "How do you feel?" his voice was full of concern and she smiled warily, lifting a hand to touch his cheek softly. His eyes closed, leaning into her, until it felt the droplets of warm water.  
Eyes popping open, he gazed back up at her, the concern now in his face.

"Please, tell me what has upset you, my minx?" he asked in a whisper, running his thumb over one cheek to wipe the fallen tear away.

"My parents…I think...they are divorcing." she told him in a quiet manner, sniffling.  
"It's not the end of the world, love." he chuckled and she shot him a glare. _'At least she still has her attitude.'_ his mind deadpanned.

"Many parents separate, Miranda."

"A-a-are yours?" she stuttered, sniffing again,

"I…never knew my mother. Died in birth." he confessed, looking to the ground in sadness.

At her sudden burst of tears and sorrow, his head snapped up, just to in time to see her lunch herself forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. "I'm sorry!" frozen from shock, Aron just sat there until her warmth and the situation finally settled in. Slowly and uneasily, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and murmured soft words to in her ear.

After a couple more minutes in that position pulled back, looking more shy then when this had started. "Sorry you had to see me like…this." she gestured to herself, wiping her eyes.

"You're still beautiful to me." putting his hand under her chin, he raised her face to him, brown and blue meeting. He whipped a stray tear from her pale, chilled cheeks then leant forward, kissing the spot it had been. Miranda's breath hitched, lips parting and eyes glazing over. Time stopped for both, nothing but just them, in that room, together.

Then his head came forward again, pausing inches from her lips, her eyes already having closed.

"We shouldn't." he whispered, staring down at her peaceful face. God she was beautiful.

"I know." she replied just as quiet, angling her head up, their lips brushed together, freezing the very blood in their veins then just as quick, set them ablaze. Both gasp, their first real 'kiss', the heat that threatened to consume them both.

Aron pulled back quickly, to stare down at her again, only to see her staring up at him. She looked as confused as he, and a little flustered. Neither said a word, afraid if they did, it would blow away like the sands of time. _'Ah, to hell with it!'_ leaning toward the other, their lips meet again. This time, it wasn't the shy, timid peck.

Her mother once said a kiss could tell a woman all she wanted to know about a man. Maybe it was true. His kiss was full, possessive and full of the passion. Enough that it made her want to curl her toes and yell to the heavens. She had to be there, heaven, her first kiss, and it was amazing!

Aron pulled her closer, smiling slightly into the kiss. It was his first kiss also, and he had only dreamed that it would be with **his** Miranda. It was like she was molded to fit him perfectly and he would be damned if he gave her up now. He was to far gone to just…stop.

When air became a need, they both pulled back, slightly dazed still, until Miranda muttered a single word. "Woo"

**Authors note: Hi! I'm leaving the reactions for next chapter! MWHAHAHA! Kidding. I need to thank Taishogurl (I think I spelled it wrong) for actually, writing this chapter, with little bits of my writing sprinkled on top! Haha, the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was out, I promise. Go look at my page for the contest please! **


End file.
